


Chocolate Volcano

by AlexandrianSight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Slight Pearlmethyst, Trash AU, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandrianSight/pseuds/AlexandrianSight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire's new job as a bartender has already developed its routines - until a stranger bursts in with a peculiar order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Volcano

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of one of the Trash AUs that I keep at hand
> 
> Prompt: “I’m a bartender and you just came in here without shoes on and sat down and ordered a chocolate volcano and idk what that is and I’m scared to ask”
> 
> Read Time: Approx. 7.5 Minutes

Sapphire was really starting to regret getting a job as a bartender.

Sure, it was only temporary and it was only to pay off loans for college, but each day she was realizing more and more how much of a bad idea it was. On the first day, she quickly realized that she was easily the shortest bartender there, and had some trouble reaching some of the bottles. As such, she had to start wearing heels - pinchy heels of all things - in order to be able to perform her job properly. To make matters worse, men seemed to think that because she was serving them alcohol, they had a free pass to hit on her. Excessively. Sometimes aggressively.

It was getting to the point where she was tempted to start handing out cards she’d seen on the internet that said, “I’m flattered, but you just hit on a raging lesbian.” If she’d had the money to spare, she definitely would’ve done it.

She was politely talking with one such client when the doors burst open, and another girl stomped in. She wasn’t wearing any shoes, and was about as short as Sapphire. She was wearing cut-off jean shorts that were frayed at the edges as well as a dark red tank top. Her short hair was slightly disheveled, only held back by a red band that circled the top of her head, and there were scuff marks on her face and hands.

The girl stalked up to a nearby chair and clambered up to sit in it, immediately plopping her head in her hand as she waited for someone to assist her.

Sapphire, meanwhile, was frightened by this girl. Where were her shoes? Where were those scuff marks from? Was she in a gang? Sapphire felt strangely overdressed in comparison to her, even though she was only wearing black skinny jeans and a loose, light blue button-down shirt with her usual heels. She’d somehow managed to wrangle her long hair into a bun, and her too-long bangs were swept aside (she reminded herself to get a haircut once she could spare the money).

Since she was the only bartender on duty for the night, Sapphire knew she had to assist this girl. She gulped, excused herself from the guy who was in the middle of a raunchy joke she wouldn’t have laughed at anyway, and made her way over to where the girl had sat down.

“H-how may I help you?” Sapphire asked hesitantly.

The girl sized her up, then looked away again as though she were bored. Then, she slammed a hand on the bar, causing Sapphire to flinch, and said, “Chocolate volcano,” in a forceful voice.

Sapphire blanched; she didn’t know what a chocolate volcano was. “Uhh…?”

“Chocolate volcano,” the girl repeated, not looking at her.

“...Right,” Sapphire said, knowing the girl wouldn’t explain it to her. Customers always assumed she knew every drink in existence. She excused herself to “get an ingredient from the back,” which meant she was going to look up that drink on her phone. Besides, odds were that if she had to look it up, it was an obscure enough recipe to require something from the back.

After figuring out the recipe, Sapphire was a little surprised that the tough girl out there wanted something so sweet. She’d seem like the kind of girl who’d insist on drinking “manly” drinks (which Sapphire had always thought was ridiculous; drinks don’t have gender).

Sapphire came back out with the vanilla vodka and chocolate liqueur, blending it with some chocolate ice cream and chocolate syrup. After pouring it into a glass, she topped it off with whipped cream before adding a straw and handing it to the girl.

“Thanks,” the girl said, sizing her up again, this time with a more appreciative eye. She took a sip. “What’s your name, anyway?”

“Sapphire.”

Her eyebrows raised in amazement. “No way! Mine’s Ruby.”

“Hah, yeah, we should play pokémon together or something,” Sapphire rambled, a blush filling her cheeks at how lame her joke was.

To her surprise, Ruby started cackling, slapping the bar again. “You’re right! ‘Cuz of the games!” she cried before laughing again.

Sapphire felt her blush deepen and she looked away from the crazed girl. Just then, the door opened and her friend Amethyst walked in, glancing at Ruby before sitting down a ways away from her. Sapphire excused herself and moved over to assist her friend.

“Hey, Ame,” she said, leaning against the bar. “Waiting for Pearl?”

“Yeah,” Amethyst sighed, leaning on the bar and twisting a lock of her hair in boredom. “Her dance class doesn’t get out till nine-thirty, how ridiculous is that?”

“Is her teacher still that Rose lady?”

“Yeah...she keeps talking about her, too,” Amethyst grumbled. “All the time. She’s just constantly like, ‘Oh, well Rose said this! Rose was amazing in our lesson today! I think you should meet Rose! Rose, Rose, Rose!’” she mimicked, sitting up and raising her pitch to sound more like Pearl. “I mean, we’re just roommates, but for some reason it really bothers me,” she finished, leaning against the bar again.

Sapphire raised her eyebrows, knowing full well what was going on. “Well,” she started off. “Isn’t that lady only a temporary teacher or something?”

“Yeah, she’s just a traveling teacher,” Amethyst grumbled. “So she’ll be leaving in a few weeks. But until then, I get to hear about how ‘nice and talented!’ she is.”

Sapphire gave her a sympathetic smile. “Is there anything I can get you?”

Amethyst sighed. “No, thanks.” She glanced over at Ruby. “Who’s that?”

“Apparently her name is Ruby,” Sapphire replied.

“She’s kinda cute,” Amethyst said, looking her up and down. “Have you tried talking to her?”

“Well yeah, I mean I told her my name- ”

“I mean have you tried talking to her?” Amethyst interrupted.

Sapphire blushed. “Of course not! She’s terrifying!” She leaned closer to her friend, lowering her voice. “I think she might be in a gang or something.”

Amethyst’s eyebrows raised and she glanced over at Ruby again. “Well, only one way to find out!” She said cheerfully. “Talk. To. Her.”

Sapphire sighed and shook her head. “I swear, you push me towards every girl who comes in here.”

“Well somebody has to!”

This had become routine ever since Sapphire had started working at the bar. Every day, Amethyst and Pearl had work or, in Pearl’s case, dance. When one finished, she waited for the other at the bar, and they would both either stay and have a drink or two, or head home to the apartment they shared with Lapis, who worked on the other side of town (and if she wasn’t working, she was off with her girlfriend). If Amethyst was waiting, she and Sapphire would discuss various topics while Ame tried to hook her up with any girl that walked in. If Pearl was waiting, she’d sit awkwardly with a book, worried that she would be disturbing Sapphire at her job if she talked. Whenever she did talk, it was always about a class they had together.

Sapphire glanced over and noticed that Ruby’s glass was empty. Excusing herself, she made her way over to the other girl and asked if she wanted a refill. Luckily, she did; Sapphire still had about two servings left in that blender and was hoping this girl was willing to drink it all, because there was no chance that anyone else would order a chocolate volcano.

As Sapphire set the glass back down in front of Ruby, she took a breath, then pressed her lips together, wondering whether to ask the question that was on her mind.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” she started off hesitantly. “Why aren’t you wearing shoes?”

Ruby blinked, confused, then looked down at her feet. “Ha!” She exclaimed when she saw her bare feet. “I must’ve left my shoes at the dojang again!”

“Dojang?” Sapphire asked, significantly relieved. This girl wasn’t in a gang, she did martial arts.

“Yeah, I just came from Taekwondo,” Ruby said, taking a sip of her drink. “Sometimes I forget things there.”

“...Like your shoes?” Sapphire couldn’t understand the idea.

Ruby shrugged. “I think this is the fourth time.”

Sapphire gave an awkward smile as Pearl walked in and sat down next to Amethyst, the two immediately engaging in conversation. When she noticed, her face fell. She knew there was no chance of being able to take part in whatever they were talking about. She turned back to face Ruby, who was watching her.

“Are those your friends?” She inquired.

“Oh- yeah,” Sapphire replied.

Ruby leaned around her to look at the two. “Are they dating?” she asked when she noticed their closeness.

“Ha, no,” Sapphire answered, avoiding glancing at them for fear they’d notice. “They’re, uh, kinda complicated.”

Ruby grunted, taking a sip of her drink. “What about you, Blue? I’m sure you’ve got all the guys coming in here to hit on you.”

Unsure how to react to being called Blue, Sapphire quipped, “Well, that’s true, but the problem is that I’m gay.”

Ruby choked on her drink, having to cough a few times before she could respond. Sapphire felt oddly amused at this. “T-that sounds like a problem for them, not you.”

Sapphire shrugged. “I suppose. But that doesn’t change how annoying it is.”

Ruby took a long sip from her drink, suddenly seeming flustered. “Are you annoyed when anyone hits on you, or just when guys do it?”

“Well, most girls who come in here are straight or,” Sapphire jerked her head towards where Pearl and Amethyst were sitting, “otherwise occupied.”

Ruby nodded thoughtfully and took another sip of her drink. Sapphire asked her about taekwondo and what belt she had, and then they diverged into other topics. It turned out that they went to the same school, but didn’t have any classes together. Sapphire talked about needing more money and possibly working at another job, while Ruby mentioned that the only reason she was attending this college was because it was one of few that offered her a scholarship for taekwondo. They discussed roommates - Sapphire lived quietly with a girl named Peri, who had an academic scholarship and therefore studied 24/7, and Ruby said that she and her roommate Jasper (“more like Ass-per”) were constantly butting heads. They talked throughout the night, Sapphire occasionally having to leave and help another customer. It was almost closing time when she realized that Amethyst and Pearl were gone, and she was vaguely wondering when they had left when Ruby asked her a question.

“How often do you work here?”

Sapphire thought for a moment. “This week, I have shifts every day except Thursday. I think they’re all eight to closing.”

“So if I came back tomorrow after eight, you’d be here again?”

Sapphire blinked, surprised. “...Yeah,” She answered hesitantly.

Ruby’s face fell at the other girl’s tone, afraid she was about to reject her. “Well...would you _want_ me to come back?”

Sapphire grinned, elated. “I’d like that.”

 

**(I also had to look up what a chocolate volcano was, and I used[this recipe](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/sandra-lee/chocolate-volcano-lava-cake-cocktail-recipe.html) for anyone who is wondering)**

**Author's Note:**

> That was good catharsis to work off my writer's block. For some reason I like writing Human!Ruby as someone who does taekwondo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (Apologies to anyone that isn't a Pearlmethyst shipper but I am trash and I had the opportunity)
> 
> Also, Lapis's girlfriend's name is left unmentioned on purpose; she can be whichever of the Homeworld gems you ship her with or someone else (if at all)


End file.
